Out On My Own
by calypsopotter18
Summary: Haleigh Potter, 17, almost 18. Harry's older sister. She has no where to go after the Dursleys kick her out. She needs something to do, somewhere to go. Where else but Hogwarts? Follow Harry's older sister through her seriously messed up year trying to find a life. Rated T for swears. Starts in 5th book. No Percy Weasley haters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: May come across as Mary Sue. Will be eliminated later.**

"If I'm so annoying, why don't you just kick me out? I know you don't want me here!" I shouted at my uncle. This was the tenth violent argument we'd had this week alone. We'd taken it outside this time to avoid breaking anything or anyone in the house. I'd accidently hit my younger brother with a vase a few days ago.

"Fine! You have one hour to get your stuff packed and say your goodbyes. Then, I want you gone. You're never welcome in this house again!"

"Fine!" I walked through the front door, ignoring the scrutinizing looks from the neighbors, and stormed up the stairs to the room I shared with Harry. Slamming the door behind me, I began to pack my trunk, ignoring the startled look on my brother's face.

"I heard shouting and ran upstairs. I didn't feel like getting hit with another vase." Was it really my fault if I couldn't control my magic in this house? It just aggravated me so much. Anger issues will out, I guess.

"Uncle Vernon kicked me out. I have an hour till I have to be out of the house." I put the rest of my belongings into my trunk, shut it, and then sat down on top of it, head in my hands.

"Why would he kick you out?" Harry asked incredulously. I didn't answer my younger brother. Honestly, I didn't know the answer.

"Come here, Harry." I stood up and pulled my brother into a hug. I was kind of shocked that he'd hugged me. He was fifteen after all. I felt a tear tumble down my cheek. I'd promised Dumbledore that I'd protect Harry, but I didn't really have a choice in this particular matter. I was seventeen, almost eighteen. I could survive on my own, right?

"Promise me something, Harry. Don't go looking for trouble. It finds you easy enough without your help. Stay as safe as you can. Write me if something happens. Hedwig will find me. Don't do anything rash. I love you." We hugged a little tighter, which again, shocked me, but I accepted it. We hadn't been apart like this for four years. I'd had to leave him when I first went to Hogwarts for a few years, but we were always reunited over the summer. I didn't know when I'd see him again, which was a seriously bizarre feeling.

"You be careful, Haleigh. I can't say I trust you out on your own. You may be smart, but you have no idea how to survive out there. I love you too." We released each other and I punched him on the arm gently to show my discontent.

"Time's up, Potter." Uncle Vernon called up the stairs. It had been an hour already? I lugged my stuff down stairs with Harry trailing behind me. I looked at the Dursleys, wanting them to make the first move. Uncle Vernon opened the door. I picked up my trunk and walked out the door, simple as that. I made it down the street as far as I could without falling over. I probably made it to Magnolia Crescent, but didn't give a crap at the time. Reality then decided to punch me in the face. I was standing outside in the pouring rain with no place to go. I'd just walked out of (well been kicked out of) the only place I'd ever considered to be home besides Hogwarts. I ran through a mental list of possibilities until one thought made its way slowly to the surface; Percy. The Weaselys had told me I was always welcome in their house. I figured this would be a good time to accept their hospitality. I thought about the warm, cozy Burrow. I then realized that the rain was coming down even harder, soaking me to the bone. I almost screamed in frustration. I was already wet from standing outside during my argument with Uncle Vernon. This was just the icing on the soggy cake. Thought about the Burrow, knowing apparition was the only way there. I directed my thoughts solely to my destination, feeling a pull in my gut, and the wave of nausea that was so standard. I landed in the muddy fields around the house. The lights emanating from the house made me smile. I slowly made my way up to the front steps and knocked on the door, checking my watch in the meantime. How in the hell was it nine o'clock? The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasely.

"Oh my word, Haleigh dear! What are you doing out in this rain? Get in here!" She pulled me inside and handed me the nearest blanket. I realized how cold I really was once I entered the warm, cozy, yet eclectic atmosphere.

"What were you doing out in this torrential storm?" Mrs. Weasely asked again, guiding me to the couch.

"T-t-the D-D-Dursleys kicked me o-o-out." I stuttered in reply, my teeth chattering from the cold rain.

'That's horrid! What about Harry?"

'H-h-he's still t-t-there."

"Mother, what is all of this noise? I'm trying to… Haleigh!" Percy stopped dead when he saw me. He dashed over and embraced me. I hadn't even known he was still living with his family after the last argument that I had the unfortunate role of intervener in. I gladly fell into his warm arms. We hugged for a long time until two unmistakable voices whose owners I frequently wanted to strangle came from behind us on the stairs.

"Get a room, you two!" The twins remarked. Percy threw them a dirty look.

"Let's go upstairs, Hails." He began leading me towards the staircase.

"Oh no you don't! You need a meal and some dry clothes." Mrs. Weasely took my arm instead and led me to the shower. I took a long, hot, steamy shower and slipped into my pajamas that she'd brought upstairs for me. She then fed me until I thought I might burst. Then, Perce and I snuggled by the fire, once everyone had gone to sleep.

"Hails?" He muttered.

"Yeah Perce?" I positioned my body so I could look at my boyfriend.

"I'm nervous."

"For what?"

"The Ministry job. I've got to get it and…"

"And you will. If anyone here should be worried about job security, it's me. I've been writing back and forth with Dumbledore all summer about some sort of job for this year, whether I'm a teacher, or a TA, or just something. I need something to keep me on my feet."

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Not very well. He told me that I have to 'prove myself worthy' during my interview next week. What the hell does that even mean?"

'You'll get it just like you got head girl last term." We remained in silence for a while. The crackling of the fire and steady rhythm of the rain against the windows eventually lulled me to sleep. I fell asleep in Percy's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Haleigh, are you planning on coming to Grimmuald place with us?" Mrs. Weasley asked the next morning.

"Or do you plan on sucking face with Percy all week?" Ron muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I flashed him a glare then returned my focus to Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I will just to have a place to stay for a while. I have my interview at Hogwarts today with Dumbledore, so I'll probably just show up later if that's alright." I replied, flipping my hair behind my ears and searching for my blazer that, of course, the twins had hidden, again. I found it hidden in their disastrous landfill of a bedroom. I brushed the sweet wrappers off and put it on, checking myself in the cracked mirror on the back of the door. I looked alright, but extremely unconfident. I'd never been confident in myself. Years of bullying for being the school geek had forced that upon me. Not that it was ever recognized. I preferred staying hidden. That was, until I made head girl. That caused more talking behind my back. I'd lived that way for seven years. Maybe it was my turn to shine for once. If I got this teaching spot, I would have job security for God knows how long. I made my way downstairs again.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you tonight." I began walking out the door when Mr. Weasley grabbed my arm. I hadn't even known he was still in the house.

"Haleigh, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked, pulling me into a corridor that was out of sight from anyone else. I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I know you've been considering joining the Order. Just to protect your brother. I would just like you to know that you would be welcomed with open arms. I hope you consider our offer. You may go. Good luck." I nodded stiffly and walked out the door. I'd been asked several times to join the Order. I wasn't sure if I was ready. _Okay Haleigh, focus on the important things right now. You have an interview that will define your future in 30 minutes. Prepare yourself. You've got this._ The pep talk didn't help much, but it gave me a bit more self-confidence. I shut my eyes and apparated to Hogsmeade. The landing was rough but hey, I made it didn't I? I began the rocky climb up the hill towards the front entrance of the school. The words of many advice givers played through my already scrambled mind. Then the insecurities came into play. _What if Dumbledore decided he hated me over the past three months? What if Snape finds a way to guarantee that I can't get the job? If I can't get the job, how can I support Harry? The Dursleys wouldn't keep him forever. Hell, they kicked me out. What if the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher doesn't like me? What if they don't think I'm capable? Haleigh stop this! Be confident. This will be easy. Dumbledore loved you while you were in school. YOU WILL BE FINE. _

By now, I'd reached the front doors. I pushed one open and stepped inside. I was home. Everything was so familiar. Now I understood what Harry had been talking about when he said that this was his only home. The atmosphere felt so right to me that I couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Potter, glad you could make it." Professor McGonagall walked down the stairs to greet me. I smiled weakly up at her.

"How are you, Potter?" She asked as we ascended the staircase together.

"Fine, I guess. It's been a bit of a crazy summer so far. I was kicked out of the Dursley's so I'm staying with the Weasleys."

"Oh my! Why would they kick you out?"

"To spare the innocent, let's just say a lot of psycho fighting. Honestly, I'm glad that I'm not there anymore. I'm just worried about Harry."

"I can understand why. The Headmaster and a few others are waiting for you in his office. This interview won't entail much. He'll probably just ask you a lot of questions that most of us already know the answer to. Then he'll ask our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher what she thinks." I hadn't even realized that we'd reached the gargoyle that hid the office from the ordinary roving eye.

"Fizzing whizbee." Professor McGonagall said. The gargoyle practically jumped aside the reveal the spiral staircase that I'd been up God knows how many times. They were all because of Harry.

"Your own your own now Potter. Good luck." She began to turn and leave.

"Aren't you part of the process?" I asked hopefully.

"I know you far too well already Potter." She remarked with a half-smile. That left me alone on the staircase. Going up would decide my fate. Going down would leave me wondering for the rest of my life. I really was on my own. I made my decision. I opened the door.

**. . . . . .**

"How'd it go? Did you get it?" Percy bombarded me when I reached the door of the Burrow three hours later.

"Give me a second to breath would you?" I pleaded, making my way to the couch. Mrs. Weasley sauntered into the room. I hadn't thought she'd still be here.

"Haleigh dear, how'd it go?" She asked. I smiled back at her.

"I got the job!" I exclaimed. Percy pulled close and kissed me. Right in front of his mother. I felt my cheeks flush. Eventually, I had to pull away so I could breathe. Mrs. Weasley looked a little confused but hid it very well.

"That's wonderful dear! What position?"

"I'm a teacher's assistant for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. And Dumbledore when he needs me." I replied.

"What? Haleigh's going to be my teacher?" Ron popped into the room. He looked anything but happy.

"Yeah, so get over your aversion to me. Because I can fail you. And I'm not kidding."

"You say it like we care." The twins literally popped into the room. Damn apparition.

"You should!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Well now that Haleigh's back, we can leave for Grimmuald Place."

"You didn't have to wait for me." I said quietly. Everyone left the room except for me and Percy.

"Are you staying here?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded. "Please come with us." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry love." He kissed my forehead and went upstairs to his bedroom. I sat there on the couch until Mrs. Weasley shook me out of my daze.

"Time to go." She told me. I stood up as she handed me the flower pot full of Floo Powder. I dragged my bag with me into the fire place.

"Number 12, Grimmuald Place." And I threw the powder down.

**** I'm so sorry I haven't written since November! I've been crazy busy with Christmas, the school play, high school course selection, and unfortunately a death in my family. I promise I will be more diligent with my writing. I have some big plans for this story. I hope you guys liked my chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haleigh, I think we have a problem." Sirius walked into the room. It was a few weeks after my interview. I'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table that morning. I was reading A Tale of Two Cities. Go figure. I peeled myself off of the page, rubbing away the imprint of the words on my cheek.

"What's the problem?" I asked, yawning.

"Apparently, Harry was caught for a bit of underage magic. He was supposed to be expelled, but Dumbledore got him off with just a hearing. We need to get him here." I sighed, shutting my book. He gives our family name a really bad name.

"How are we going to get him here? He can't exactly apparate, nor should he use side-along apparition." Sirius thought about that for a moment.

"I think we need to call a meeting to discuss this. Come with me Haleigh." I rose and followed Sirius to the living room where most of the Order members were sitting.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"About what Sirius?" Remus asked, laying down his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry was caught for underage magic. We need to get him away from the Dursleys. Anyone have plans?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"How do the two of you even know about this?" Mrs. Weasley laid down her knitting and looked at me with distrust. I wasn't the liar in the family, but I was known for minor mistruths that usually ended up helping more than hurting. I preferred to not acknowledge those times. Sirius explained to the group about how he'd received a letter from Dumbledore after Harry had gotten a letter from the Ministry about his trial.

"So, as Haleigh said before, we need to get him away from the Muggles. They won't let him out of the house. Thoughts anyone?" Sirius questioned the group.

"I'll assemble a team to go and retrieve him. The rest of you need not worry." Mad-Eye stated, standing up and selecting a few people to go with him and the leaving in a hurry.

"Sirius, can I see that letter?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a very good idea. It may upset you." He warned. I snatched it from his hand anyway.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I feel it necessary to notify you of this unfortunate occurrence. Harry has been attacked by dementors. He is safe, but the Ministry wants to expel him from Hogwarts. I convinced them to bring it to a trial, but Fudge will not be on our side. I believe this is the work of Voldemort. Harry and Haleigh are no longer safe anywhere besides Hogwarts. That is the biggest reason I'm allowing Haleigh to take up a job at Hogwarts. Do not let either one of the children read this letter. I hope to speak with you soon._

_Keep them safe,_

_Albus_

I instantly felt nauseous. The only reason I was allowed to have a job at Hogwarts was because I wouldn't last in the real world? At first, I felt ashamed. Then, I was angry. I threw the letter into the fireplace and stormed out of the room.

"Haleigh, where are you going?" Remus asked, grabbing my shoulders to stop me from walking out of the house.

"I'll be back. Tell Harry that I'm fine if he shows up before I'm back." I fumed out of the house and into the drizzling rain. I walked away from the house and into an alley way. I slid down against a damp wall and let the rain soak my face. I couldn't even wrap my head around all of the emotions circling my brain. Confusion. Anger. Distrust. Betrayal. Hurt. Miserable. Pain. I couldn't focus or concentrate on anything else. It seemed as though every small or huge grievance, annoyance, or full blown attack (verbal or physical) was rushing back and piling on top of me like a pile of cement blocks. It hurt so bad I wanted to scream. Footsteps. I turned towards the general direction of the sound. Sirius came around the corner and sat down next to me.

"I told you not to read it." He said with a slight smile.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want without Dumbledore's or your permission. I feel like no one gets that."

"Try being me Haleigh. I can't go anywhere or do anything without disguising myself in one way or another. Dumbledore won't even let me go outside a one mile radius of Number 12. It's painful, and it's lonely, but I got used to it, however much I hate it. I dislike saying this, but you're going to have to move on. It's something we all have to do. You know I love you. I will treat like an adult, but I have to keep you safe. That's what I promised your parents. Now let's go back inside. Molly will kill me if I let you get anymore wet with that cold you have going." He stood and pulled me to my feet. I followed my brother's godfather into his house again and into the kitchen.

"Haleigh dear you're soaked! Go get changed and then come back down. We have a meeting going on. I'll get you a few blankets now go!" I gave her a meek smile and went upstairs to change my clothes. I pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants that kept me warm and wrung out my dripping wet hair in the bathroom sink. Then, I looked at my reflection. I saw sad eyes, soaked brown hair, slightly smeared mascara, and a defeated look. I felt like life had just beaten the shit out of my and then left me out to dry. The stress was finally coming down on me. It was in my face, my body language, and especially my eyes. I composed myself. _You have no time for self-pity. Go downstairs, be normal, and pretend that your life is fine. No one will notice. You'll be okay._ I guess pep-talks help sometimes because I walked downstairs with confidence and pretended nothing was wrong. But it all went downhill from there


	4. Chapter 4

"It makes no sense, Percy." I complained, sitting down on his desk at the Ministry.

"I have to say I agree with… Oh hello Minister! How are you this morning?" Fudge walked into the small room that contained Percy's "office." He nodded then looked at me. My smile turned to a scowl. The Minister couldn't stand me, much less my family. The feeling was one hundred percent mutual. We had no respect for each other. It's difficult to have respect for a man who continually calls your brother a liar and then publicizes it. Not that I'm bitter or anything.

"Potter." He greeted me coldly

"Minister." I returned the icy tone. We glared at each other for a moment until he walked away into his own office.

"You know Haleigh, being on the Minister's bad side probably isn't a good thing for you today judging by the fact that your brother's return to Hogwarts is up for trial and debate." Percy chided, looking down at the papers on his desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Well he can kiss my…" I began. Then, Fudge walked out of his office. _Seriously? Could you have picked a more inconvenient time to walk out of your office?_ I thought. He eyed me suspiciously then directed his attention towards Percy.

"Let's go Weasley. The time of the Potter trial has been changed." Percy stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and then followed his jackass of a boss out of the office. Again, not that I'm bitter or anything. Why would they change the trial time; unless they were trying to make Harry late. I jumped up from the desk and chased after Fudge and Percy.

"Minister, wait! Why was the time changed? Does Harry know? And can I be there?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Your first question is a matter that does not concern you, Miss Potter. I can answer your second two questions with two words: Yes and No." He tried to start walking again, but I stepped in his path.

"But I'm family. There's some law that says I can be there for moral support, right Percy?" Percy put his hands up to show that he wished to not be a part of this. Coward. "And technically, I'm a Ministry employee. Wasn't Hogwarts sanctioned by the Ministry or something?" Okay, that last part was a lie. But Fudge wasn't a genius. I figured he'd believe me. Was I right? Hell yeah I was.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Fine. Come along Potter (LOL Doctor Who reference)."

….

"Do you have to go?" Percy complained.

"I know, it sucks, I'm sorry. I have to tell everyone at Grimmuald Place where I'm going and then I'm off to Hogwarts. I love you. And I'll let you know about 'the thing' later"

"Okay, be careful. I love you." He kissed me. I smiled weakly and left his office. I sauntered into the elevator. Umbridge hurried in behind me. After what she'd done in the trial, I was becoming less enthusiastic about being her teaching assistant this term. I ignored the sideways glance she threw me and stepped out at the ground floor. This was going to be a long term. I stepped into one of the burning fireplaces and clearly whispered "Number 12 Grimmuald Place." The world blurred. I shot out of the kitchen fireplace. Sirius leaped back into a chair.

"Good God Haleigh! Call next time." He joked, helping me on to my feet. I thanked him then explained my situation. He directed me upstairs to where my brother was. I entered his and Ron's room.

"Hey Haleigh." Ron said. Harry looked up

"Hey Ron. Harry, I'm leaving for Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked me to come early. I'm packing up my stuff and heading out. I'll see you in September, 'Kay? I love you."

"Alright, see you then. Love you too." I left for my room next door and packed my stuff in my Hogwarts trunk. I levitated it downstairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for me.

"Be safe Haleigh dear. I'll see you at Christmas, right? Well, good luck, love." She hugged me and smiled. I thanked her for her hospitality and left the house. I was where I was two months ago. All alone in the world. That was it. I apparated to Hogsmeade.


	5. Chapter 5

_My breathing was heavy. Sweat poured from my forehead into my eyes. The deatheaters were behind me, chasing me. Bellatrix Lestrange was leading the charge, wand out. I dodged the deadly incantations that she shot towards my unprotected body. Suddenly, I felt a weight in my arms. Crying filled my ears. Briefly looking down, I saw a young child wailing in my arms. This should've seemed weird. But yet it didn't at all. I felt like this child was a piece of me. I had to protect her. I would sacrifice my life for hers._

_ "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix was in front of me now. Green light flew at me and the child. I gently tossed the child aside, taking the curse at a full blast. Screams, my screams, filled the area. But it wasn't a waste. I had saved a child. My child._

I woke with a start. A few things from the dream lingered. I was drenched in sweat. I could barely breathe. My limbs and torso ached, as though I really had been running for hours. Sitting up and facing the day didn't even seem like a viable option. Just because it was the first day of classes didn't mean I had any extra motivation.

"Haleigh, are you awake?" Umbridge's shrill voice filtered through my door. I hated sleeping in the extension of her office. She had access to me and my personal life 24/7. Damn it. I stood shakily and slowly made my way down the steps into the small living room like area. But what I saw made me short of breath again. Overnight, the room and everything in it had been turned to a violent and sickening shade of magenta. Umbridge herself was dressed in a soft pink from head to toe. Bile rose in my throat. "Are you okay dear? You look a little green."

"I'll be back in a moment." I dashed for my bathroom. Last night's feast filled the toilet as I wretched. After five minutes, I sat back on my legs. That was odd. A color couldn't make me that sick. Neither could the feast due to the fact that I hardly ate anything. Then it hit me; the night before I left for Hogwarts. Percy and I… No it wasn't possible. I was absolutely, positively not pregnant. I wiped my mouth, brushed my teeth, and dressed in a modest navy dress. I slipped into a pair of heels. Umbridge had left for breakfast, but had left a note.

_Haleigh, _

_I hope you are well. You left quite suddenly. Make sure you bring the bag sitting on the chair with you to breakfast._

_Dolores Umbridge_

I rolled my eyes and heaved the bag over my shoulder. The last thing I wanted to do was eat. Not going to breakfast was my best option. I entered the classroom and threw the bag onto the desk. Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Umbridge stopped me. Told me you got sick. Are you alright? You don't look so good." I felt the vomit rise again. I grabbed the trashcan beside the desk and threw up into it. I cleansed it with my wand and looked up at my brother.

"Do me a favor. If you see Dumbledore, let him know I have to see him. Now go to breakfast. I'm not coming." Harry nodded and walked out. I sunk down against the wall, head in my hands. On my command, parchment, a quill, and an inkwell flew towards me. Without my permission, my hand began to write a letter to Percy, asking him to come to Hogwarts as soon as he could and that it was urgent. Apparently, my subconscious wanted to terrify him into coming. I was legitimately scared. What if I was pregnant? How do you have a child and work at Hogwarts? None of the professors were even married, much less had children. What was I going to do?

**** Sorry it's short and that it's been a while. This time, my laptop broke. And well you know the usual writer's block. Sorry everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning class!" Umbridge greeted Harry's class cheerfully. I moaned silently. Suddenly, time flashed by me and I was sitting in class again. The feeling went away as soon as Umbridge starting talking again. She droned on and on about "fragmented teaching" and "Ministry approved programs." Her instructions to read were met with eyes that couldn't have been more hate-filled. Honestly, it made me laugh. The book was sitting out in front of me also. I skimmed the chapter, filled with curiosity. It was all theory. And not interesting theories. These were philosophies that even Percy would've found dull. There was absolutely nothing about using spells. And in my experience, (thanks to my danger attracting brother) spells were pretty useful. I looked up from the text. Hermione's hand was straight up in the air, her eyes trained on Umbridge. Half of the class was staring at her. A quarter of the class had fallen into a half-sleep. And the other quarter were still struggling through the boring text. Minutes passed and more eyes became focused on Hermione's hand. Finally, Umbridge acknowledged the never wavering hand.

"Question about the text, Miss…"

"Granger. Why isn't there anything in this book about defensive spells?" Of course Hermione would ask that question. But in all honestly, her, Ron, and Harry would know better than anyone in this room. "And also about your course aims. Why aren't we being taught spells?"

"Well…" Umbridge began.

"There's not going to be any magic?" Ron interjected, which started a murmur of concern through the room among the other students. I smacked my hand on my face. The first day of class and they were already making enemies. I'd thought Hermione was smarter than that. But on the other hand, she had a point. I'd learned nothing but spells in my seven years at Hogwarts. They were a lot more helpful than theory ever was to me. Hermione kept shooting off questions that stumped Umbridge to a point of hilarity in my opinion. Then of course, something struck a nerve with my brother.

"If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free, will it?" He spat. Again, I touched my forehead to the palm of my head in frustration. I'd been so proud of my brother for staying quiet, but I should've known it wouldn't last long.

"HAND MR. POTTER!" Umbridge practically screamed. I was surprised that her head wasn't spinning like a top yet. I must admit, I was impressed. Question began flying from all corners of the classroom. I sat back and watched an extremely flustered Umbridge try and answer questions the way Fudge would've wanted her to. At one point, I swore she looked at me pleadingly, as though I could help her in this situation.

"How's theory going to help us in the real world?" Harry said loudly, reading my mind. This time, Umbridge really did give me a pleading look, probably hoping I could control my brother. I shrugged, knowing I couldn't get Harry to shut up; much less did I want to. "What it we were attacked?"

"Who on earth would attack a fifteen year old? Or anyone for that matter."

"Voldemort." I muttered. The class looked up at me. Umbridge turned on her heel and gave me a look that could've killed someone.

"She's right!" Harry shouted. Purple filled the face of the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! NOW MR. POTTER DO YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF? Voldemort is most certainly not back! Whatever you've been told, it is a lie!" She screeched. I swore she could've spit fire if she wanted to. I found it kind of funny. And I never laughed at teachers. But at this point, Harry was really going too far. If he wanted to keep his head, he needed to stop. But since he was a Potter, he had to keep going until he won.

"So, what you're saying is that Cedric Diggory just dropped dead?" Yes Harry, please, go there and destroy the rest of your year at Hogwarts. Please make a horrible impression on the only teacher in this school besides Snape that cares about your actions. Please reflect badly upon me, your sister who has cared for you since you were born. Thanks a lot. Remind me not to buy you a Christmas present.

"That was a tragic accident! Detention Mr. Potter! Five o'clock tomorrow night. Now come here." She began scribbling furiously on a light pink piece of paper. Harry walked proudly up to her desk, not regretting anything he had said. "Get this signed by Professor McGonagall. Haleigh, go with him. You can reprimand him by your own accord." I nodded and followed Harry out. We walked down the hallway. As soon as we were out of earshot, I stopped.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. I could tell he didn't care very much.

"No, I'm not mad actually. I thought that was absolutely brilliant. Never tell Umbridge that, but you were right. Of course Voldemort's back. Now go see McGonagall. I need to go see Dumbledore." I watched him walk down the hallway. He was smart today, but he was also smart mouthed. I had no control though. I turned on my heel and headed towards Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 7

****Once again, I am a horrible person. I never have time to update. I'm so sorry. School is now out and hopefully I will update. But you know me and my writer's block. We've been unhappily married since I started writing on Fan Fiction and we haven't applied for divorce yet. (Sorry if the divorce joke offended anyone. That's just how I refer to me and my writer's block and anything that give me a problem really). So so so so so sorry!

Oh no. This was bad. I wanted to scream. I looked down at the stupid muggle pregnancy test. Positive. Damn it! I put my head in my hands, deciding what to do. I had already changed my decision to go tell Dumbledore I was probably pregnant. Now, I was almost definitely pregnant. My thinking wasn't entirely clear, but I knew I could make one sound decision. Tell Percy. I needed to go now so that I didn't kill someone while waiting for him to reply to a letter. I waited until the bell signaled the end of class. I waded through the throngs of students and walked into Umbridge's classroom.

"Can I help you Haleigh dear? Are you alright? You look rather pale." She said.

"Umm, I'm fine. I need to go see Percy Weasley about something important. Can I have off for the rest of the day?" I asked shakily. She looked at me suspiciously. If there was any color left, it has just drained from my face. She nodded, reminding me about work that I need to finish and to meet with her when I got back. Everything she said went in one ear and out the other. I thanked her then walked through the hallways in a daze.

"Going somewhere Miss Potter?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the empty entry way. I stopped in mid-step. I turned on my heel and looked up at the old headmaster. "Harry mentioned that you needed to see me." I sighed. I thought. No time is better than the present. Especially when you need someone like a dad to break down on top of. Dumbledore was the closest I was going to get to a father. I climbed the staircase that he rested comfortably on top of.

"I have bit of news. It scares me and I don't even know what it means," I took a deep breath, egging myself on, "Professor, I'm… I'm…. pregnant." Weight disappeared from shoulders instantly, but not enough to still knock me down. I fell onto the stairs and began crying. I couldn't help it. I was so out of my element. What was going on? Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to me. I willed the rest of the tears to stay behind my eyes.

"Have you told Mr. Weasley yet?" I shook my head. "Go do that. Then come back and talk to me, both of you. I can't say I've ever had to deal with a pregnant professor. But don't worry Haleigh, we'll figure something out. Don't worry one bit. Now go tell Mr. Weasley. Come back when you're able." I nodded, standing up. I thanked Dumbledore without words. He saw my gratitude.

I exited the building and walked slowly down to the village. I thought about the Ministry. In moments, I was in the lobby, feeling nauseous. Weak steps took me down the hallways and through elevators until my feet reached where my mind wanted them to; Percy's office. He was sitting at his desk, glasses down on the tip of his nose, bent over paperwork. My mind was blank other than the news.

"Hey." I said, startling him. His eyes lit up when he saw me. It had been over a month since we'd seen each other. I'd been pregnant for over a month.

"Haleigh! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" He leapt up from his desk and hugged me as tight as he could. I returned the hug, but the force was decreased but about fifty percent. "Are you okay? I just got your letter, but I couldn't leave…" he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm pregnant." It flew out of my mouth, like water from a dam. Percy's mouth dropped open. The tears began again, but the waterfall didn't return. I held back most of the emotion. I looked at Percy. I couldn't read his expression. It was a cross between shock, nervousness, excitement, pure terror, and five million other things. Then, he put his arms back around me and started muttering words of reassurance in my ears. He put his hand on my stomach.

"We'll be okay. We'll get through this. Let's go to Grimmauld Place. I'm sure they want to hear about this. Do you have anyone else you need to tell?" I mumbled something about Dumbledore and he managed to understand. "Let's go love. We've got a lot of people to tell."


End file.
